<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses Are Red by mxxnfxqx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678160">Roses Are Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnfxqx/pseuds/mxxnfxqx'>mxxnfxqx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 96 line Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heartbreak, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Moving On, Unknown Character - Freeform, idk what to tag, releasing stress, roses are red is stuck in my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnfxqx/pseuds/mxxnfxqx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Wonwoo's relationship is breaking apart after years of being together. Jun tried to fix it but he couldn't. So Jun learned how to move on, even with the struggles he faced along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 96 line Shenanigans [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses Are Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this when I was stressed out because of school and needed a release. It was also right after I had a mental breakdown so the book might seem a little half heartedly written. I apologize in advance. I swear once my exams are completed and I am less stressed out AND when my writing skills have improved a little, I will return and re-edit this book. </p><p>P.S This book had quite a lot of raw feelings because I just finished crying and am now listening to Pretty U to be happy.</p><p>P.P.S Book is not beta read. I stopped checking my books ever since Falling For You when my friend got to busy to talk to me.</p><p>P.P.P.S Book was inspired by Roses Are Red by Jon Caryl.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jun twisted around in his bed, unable to fall asleep. His thoughts clouded up his mind. It's been a few weeks since Wonwoo and Jun broke up. When Wonwoo decided to move on and leave Jun in Shenzhen with the memories they had collected together in the 2 years of dating. Jun had planned to propose to Wonwoo. He thought Wonwoo was giving him signs to propose so Jun went forward and prepare something special for their anniversary and for the proposal. When Wonwoo told Jun that he wanted to return to Korea, Jun immediately agreed, thinking that it was better for them to stay in Korea, but it wasn't with him. Wonwoo wanted to move back but not with Jun. </p><p>Jun had asked Wonwoo what was the reason. He thought they were happy when they went out for their weekly date. He should've known that Wonwoo planned to leave after he skipped out on Jun's advances. Jun should've known when Wonwoo had distanced himself from him, losing the sympathy he felt for Jun. But Jun couldn't believe that Wonwoo would ever leave him. Jun had tried so hard to make Wonwoo regret his decision of leaving him. Slamming doors whenever Wonwoo was there, preparing Wonwoo's favourite meals that he learnt to make, just clinging on to the hope that Wonwoo would think back his decision.</p><p>When Wonwoo left for Korea, Jun couldn't say goodbye. He didn't join his friends that was wishing Wonwoo goodbyes but Jun was there. He watched as Wonwoo left the group. He watched as Wonwoo looked around to find Jun, wanting to say goodbye to his best friend. Jun knew Wonwoo had seen him when he entered the check-in but Jun looked away. He couldn't bear the heartache. It was Jun's fault for letting Wonwoo slip away from his grip, for not paying enough attention and giving his time to Wonwoo.</p><p>"Roses are red<br/>
Violets are blue<br/>
I don't sleep at night<br/>
Cause I'm thinking of you<br/>
Alone with my thoughts<br/>
Trapped in this bed<br/>
Know I'd give the world<br/>
Just to see you again"</p><p>Jun sang his heart out, playing the piano. He was recommended by his idol friend, for his singing voice and had gotten a contract as a soloist in the company. Years passed by and Jun had yet to move on from his first love. Now Jun was on tour and one of the stops was Korea. He knew that he might bump into Wonwoo with his new lover. Jun had kept up with Wonwoo through the updates on his Instagram and through their friend group in Korea. Jun knew it was something unavoidable but he couldn't bring himself to care any longer.</p><p>"And your imperfections<br/>
Perfectly drawn up<br/>
But I was a fool to think<br/>
You were in love"</p><p>Seungcheol had suggested to meet up, for old time sake, since Jun was in Korea. They met. Wonwoo bringing his new lover along. Jun didn't know that Wonwoo's boyfriend had been acknowledge as part of the friend group until he met up at their usual cafe. Jun couldn't bring his smile to meet his eyes, even though he finally had the time to meet the group, watching Wonwoo being happy without having Jun next to him. Throughout the whole meeting, Jun kept glancing at Wonwoo. Imagining that it was him at Wonwoo's side. Walking hand-in-hand. Laughing together over inside jokes and memories made together but Jun knew it was time for him to move on.</p><p>"So roses are red<br/>
Violets are blue<br/>
It's all in my head<br/>
No matter what I do"</p><p>Jun looked out towards the crowd, finishing the last note of the song. Jun hold back his tears, waiting for the lights to darken before he went backstage. Jun looked at the first row of the crowd. He couldn't believe that they were there. Wonwoo and his lover. Jun glanced back down to his piano, tears falling down his eyes, unable to hold it back. He brought his hands to his side, signaling the end of the song. The lights started to dim and Jun brought his head down to wipe away his tears. Staffs were busy moving the equipment for the next song. Jun's manager took him backstage and gave him a hug.</p><p>"I didn't believe that he'd ever leave me. I guess I was too late to try and mend the relationship. Guess I was too blind, for he didn't listen to me when I begged him to stay." Jun broke down in front of the staff members and his manager. The feelings that he bottled up had broke down the walls Jun built to stop thinking about Wonwoo. That's when Jun knew, it was time to move on as the break-up will continue to linger in his mind, making him weak for the future. Jun wiped away his tears and allowed the makeup artists to fix the mess on his face. He took a deep breath and grabbed the mic that had been sitting on the piano since the break down. The stage lifted Jun up as the lights got brighter and the music starts to play. He is going to finish this concert and will forget and move on from Wonwoo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on my main stan twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/fxqxh2">main</a></p><p>Find me on my au twitter:<a href="https://twitter.com/mxxnfxqx">au</a></p><p>Don't hesitate to give me feedback and/or prompts to improve my writing and expand it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>